Technical Field
The present invention relates to a watch external part, a manufacturing method for a watch external part, and a watch.
Related Art
For watches, in addition to a demand for functions as a practical article, there is also a demand for excellent esthetics (aesthetic appearance) as a decorative item.
Because of this, for the watch external part, materials having an excellent texture such as various types of metal material or the like are used (see JP-A-2008-150660 (patent document 1), for example).
Then, to further improve the esthetics, providing of a decorative layer (coating) with a designated pattern is performed.
In the past, to provide a decorative layer (coating) with a designated pattern, a method was used such as performing vapor phase film deposition such as vacuum vapor deposition or the like in a state with a mask (resist or the like) arranged, and removing the unnecessary parts using etching after film formation was performed on the entire surface of the substrate.
However, with these methods, the constitutional materials of the coating included in the final watch external part are only a tiny portion of the materials used for manufacturing, so there was a great deal of wasted material, and this was not desirable from the perspective of saving resources.
Also, recovery of the coating forming materials, recycling of the recovered material, and an increase in the steps accompanying use of resist or the like and use of chemical substances caused problems including being a burden on the environment and increasing costs.